1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device provided for an automobile, an aircraft, a ship or the like and more specifically, to a display device including two illuminated pointers capable of being read in the dark.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a cockpit or a driver's seat in an automobile, an aircraft, a ship or the like, a display device for displaying speed, time, altitude, temperature or the like is provided. Such a display device generally includes a dial or the like and a display pointer provided in front of the dial to be rotated to point to a number or the like on the dial for indicating speed, time or the like.
Further, Patent Document 1 discloses an illuminated display pointer in which a pointer in addition to a dial is illuminated so that speed, time, or the like can be read even in the dark, in a tunnel or the like.
Further, a display device (a pointer device for displaying speed and engine speed, an analog clock for displaying time by a short pointer and a long pointer, or the like) including two or more illuminated pointers, which are coaxially but separately rotated, capable of being read in the dark is known.
For such a structure, Patent Document 2 discloses a display device including two illuminated pointers which are positioned up and down in which a light source is commonly provided for the pointers and the light from the light source is provided to the pointers via a light splitter.